


Into the Blue

by PoisonousAngel



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Exhibitionism, Extortion, F/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Propositions, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Submission, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousAngel/pseuds/PoisonousAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was so hungry, and with the Wretched, there is nothing to eat. </p>
<p>They say that where the Immortan lives, there are exotic foods she has never seen and clean water she has never tasted. Her hunger and her thirst is starting to anger her. She wants what he has, so she will just have to climb up there and take it for herself. In all her years wandering the Wasteland, she has never been caught before. Until tonight. </p>
<p>Just exactly how hungry is she? </p>
<p>Very.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Blue

She didn't have any weapons, not a bullet or a blade. If she wasn't quick enough or quiet enough, what use would they be to her anyway? The army might as well be feral, their armory vast, and her body couldn't stand a fight with either. Not in its present condition.

The only weapon she _did_ have was the dark. And it had always been her greatest one.

She was a shadow. That's what Blue repeatedly told herself as she sunk her back into the wall. She was only a shadow, and inside the dark, she could not be seen. Inside the dark, she was powerful.

And she was sick of being _content_ like all the others.

The Wretched had been quite a sight for her after arriving only a few months earlier. In the middle of three mountains, she saw the worst of what the Wasteland had created out of its already limited supply of remaining humans. Everyone was sick and dirty, deformed and dying right in the gusts of dust. Children were holding their own mothers head's in their laps and cooing to them, telling them to hang on, that soon, so soon, they would be blessed with the raining water. Others were starving, old and young, but it was the water that put a misplaced gleam in their eyes. Some would sit in the sand and sew wounds back together, some would do nothing but catch the flies buzzing about so they could eat them, and others were holding up their hands to the sky, nearest to the middle mountain, begging to be seen by their god.

Some women would even make spectacles of themselves, running around nude or topless, shouting about all the heinous acts they could perform, but Blue always had to look away. Whoever they'd been praying to, he or she obviously wasn't giving a damn.

There was nowhere else to go, she'd told herself, glancing around at all the waste, at all the desperation. She had nothing but the clothes on her back, a pack on her shoulders, and her quick and wily feet.

So she'd had to stay. When she first saw the Immortan, when she used those quick feet to scamper up to the front the first time he'd called upon the water, Blue decided she had to learn their ways and their world if she was going to survive in the Citadel. So she did. She became one of them, although she never contracted any illness or malformation.

The only thing she did catch was the hunger and the thirst.

On the night previous to this one, as the Wretched slept in big groups for warmth that she'd reluctantly had to be a part of, Blue had stared up at the mountain, had leered more closely at the carved skull where the Immortan would speak to them and the three giant holes where the water would gush out, and wondered what it would be like to live inside instead of outside.

There were stories. The others told her and she'd listened intently, wanting all information. They said the green on top of the mountains was there to grow food from fabled seeds. They said the Immortan grew it himself, and the sweetness of such food was ever sweeter to him when it would all be touched by those he would choose as his Wife. There was water up there, without any switches to turn it on or off. There was so much water, they told her, that his own Wives _bathed_ every single day. Blue would dream of the food and the water, could practically taste it on her tongue only to wake up from the pangs of her own hunger.

As weeks went by amongst the Wretched, as her brain became fuller with knowledge of this community while her stomach became emptier, Blue found her anger growing as high as the mountains where all the green grew and sparkled.

She was, quite simply, _pissed_.

She wanted that food and that water. She wanted it on her tongue for real instead of in some damned dream. The people around her were crying, dying, praying to their god for water and being ignored with the hope that they would become _better_. But Blue didn't want to be better. She was the best out of these mangy people, and when they finally turned their yellowed eyes onto her, when some of them, the ones she was closest to, beseeched her softly, she made her decision on that night looking up at the mountain.

"Help us, Blue," they'd said.

Maybe she could. _After_ she got what she wanted.

She spent a long time studying in a way she hadn't since arriving months ago. She watched closely how everything worked, pushed what strength she had into her brain so she could learn the ways of those in and on the mountain. She learned the titles, the duties, figured out who was more sick than the next War Boy. She'd stolen all her life, and most of those burglaries had been a blind run. Here in the Wasteland, a girl had to adapt if she was going to live. She'd done worse things for a simple barter.

And now tonight, in the dark of the Citadel, she'd crept in like that shadow and was stalking the halls like a spirit.

Blue kept her feet bare for further silence. The shorts on her hips gave her mobility and the ratty shirt was breezy so she could fly like a bird. The only tool she'd brought along was a satchel carefully folded in her clothes that covered a lean and long body that was trim from her life of running from those she'd stolen from. Looking down the halls consumed by the night, she felt beads of sweat on the shaved part of her scalp. Her skin was light brown and her hair as black as the crow, a quarter section above her left ear shaved that made the few braids she'd woven stand out.

There was electricity here inside the Citadel. But in the night, most every light was shut off to conserve power. There were guards of course, but with the power of a darkened corner or her valuable ability to contort her body to hide, Blue managed to sneak past them. She thought her biggest concern would be the small man always looking out into the world in his unique chair and telescope, but he seemed to have gone to bed in some room ready for him. With her quick feet she wouldn't trade for anything in the whole world, Blue made her way higher and higher.

She was born a thief, and tonight, she would dine like a queen from her stolen goods.

Voices now. An Imperator. Ducking behind a pile of wood she didn't know the use for, Blue pressed herself against the wall and waited for the men to pass by. She'd killed before to get what she wanted, but not leaving a bloody trail behind her here would give her more time and an easier exit. If she could make it to the food, wherever _that_ was, she could slip out without a hitch and without an alarm being raised. Once it was clear, she scampered on her bare feet to a nearest window, glanced out to see how high she was.

Looking up, just a few feet away, was a glass dome.

The lights were still on there and Blue could see a chandelier. From what little she could spot, it was the nicest living space she'd ever seen. She studied the dome, and during her time of learning, she'd discovered this was where the Immortan's lovely breeders were kept. The food couldn't be far away from them, could it? Surely his gaggle of women would demand food whenever their royal bellies growled?

At that thought, the lights in the dome went out, and Blue made an executive decision to venture further near it.

She was scurrying on adrenaline now, glancing every which way for the green, looking past every corner, even following someone for a moment or two in hopes that they would lead her to it. When she was alone again, when she finally had to stop and give herself a breather to regain some shred of strength, she sank into the silence.

Her ears perked up, and it was as if she was hearing a song sung by a god.

Water. She was near the water, she could hear it! With her head delirious with hope, Blue followed the beautiful noise, felt her hands shaking at the prospect of _drinking_.

She found it, approaching from the back where no one could see her. A glorious impluvium of sparkling water. So much here, and like a thief, she didn't care about what who had and who didn't. She was only happy that she could _take it_ now. Dropping to her knees, she bent and sucked the water up straight down her throat, drinking heavy and heartily. As much as she could take. When she'd had her fill, Blue sat back and wiped her dripping mouth with her arm.

God, it was better than sex.

She couldn't take water with her, but she could still find food. With a newfound energy, she continued making her way through the Citadel, searching, searching.

_Finally._

The smell of it, the sight, made her mouth water with lust, with envy. With a desire to _take_ what she wanted. The Immortan didn't need this much food, she told herself, approaching the green so she could touch the plants. He would hardly notice if she took just a few pieces. There was a mechanism spraying out water to coat the leaves with, and the green seemed to go for miles by her eye. The air was humid because of that water, hot and misty. Breathable too.

She felt so _alive_.

Reaching underneath her top, she grabbed the satchel with glee. She peered through the leaves and, knowing she had to be quick if she wanted to maintain this success, she searched for the food. She found it on a nearby tree. A round, fuzzy fruit that smelled so delicious she almost wept with happiness, and placed as many as she could in her satchel. She began to gather more, little fruits, big ones, as many as she could fit. She would bring it all, offer some to those who desperately needed it, and possibly come back every now and then for her fill. She knew the others among the Wretched couldn't make this journey, but she could. She could do anything. She was smart and quick and sneaky.

Holding her now heavy satchel like a bag of gold, Blue then decided to explore a little, wondering if maybe there was more for her to nab or mark for a return visit. There was no one around, and maybe if she hadn't been so hungry, she'd have questioned that fact.

But she didn't, and instead turned into a room that was obviously made for those who were called the _milk mothers_.

No one was there, as even those women must have beds to sleep in. Some milk was still in the glass containers, pumped straight from the breasts of chosen women. Blue felt a very brief flash of strange admiration. No one would ever think to milk a woman. The idea was almost one in a million.

She wanted to have some, now that she was staring at it. She spotted a nearby glass, pumped a little into it from the hose connected to the container. She took a tentative sip, then gulped the whole thing in one go. She'd never had milk before.

"Sweet," she whispered, licking her upper lip for more of the taste. Everything here was sweet.

"Isn't it?"

Blue held still, clenching her jaw tightly so her teeth wouldn't start to chatter. Her heart fell into her stomach from the sound of the deep voice, her insides jolting. Her hand squeezed the glass so tightly that it could break, but in her shock, she doubted she would feel the shards in her skin if it had.

She'd stolen all her life and had never been caught. Had never returned her goods, had never done any time for her crimes. _Never_.

Turning slowly with wide eyes, she spotted a man in the doorway. A large one. A familiar one.

A... _god_.

"Well," the Immortan chirped, his eyes so bright they almost matched the stars above. And that brightness was all for her. "Welcome to my home."

Blue, in that instant, really hoped there was a Valhalla. It was possible she would be going there very soon.

Witness me, she thought dishearteningly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

For intruders, there were certain protocols. Not that the Citadel had many of them, but it was best to be prepared. And usually that protocol was immediate death for an adult, a death used as a warning for the others down below to witness in case _ideas_ began to flutter in their minds. Joe would not have anyone stealing from him. He hadn't worked so hard, had not strived to create this community and this kind of devotion, only for a dirty female to sneak in and drink his milk or fill up a bag. Such gifts were his choice to give, and if there was one thing he so _desperately_ hated, it was being completely unable to make those choices. To not be in control.

But staring at this one now, watching her tiptoe through the gardens or lovingly pluck his fruit, gave him such _choices_.

Joe continued to smile at her even as his girth threateningly filled up her only exit.

"How brave you are," he said to her. "Slithering like a little serpent all the way up here on your own, catching me completely off guard. Had I been given the time to prepare for your most welcome visit, I would've greeted you kindly with refreshments. But it seems like you took that job away from me. Helping yourself." He shook his head with disappointment, his very long hair swishing about. "If you've decided to make yourself at home when you were very much _not_ given an invitation, then please, continue. Please drink more of the milk, as it truly is very sweet."

Blue tried not to hyperventilate. She put all her nervous energy into clutching the satchel and digging her toes into the ground. She always thought she'd be prepared for a confrontation like this, but never with the _Immortan_. And really, she thought, trying to control her breath, maybe he wasn't as big of a threat by himself, without his kama-crazy War Boys or stalwart Imperators.

But the longer he stood there, _mocking_ her, she remembered that this place was only such a big threat because of him.

The Immortan Joe was terrifying. A judge, jury, and executioner all on his own.

Not knowing what else to do, Blue resorted to her quick thinking that usually saved her. Still clutching the satchel, she lifted her hands up and gave him the V8 salute. "Immortan," she murmured with a slight bow to her head.

He only laughed at her, the sound almost gruesome when paired with the mask on his face and the black above his eyes. "How wonderful. Addressing me in such a way after you've stolen from me. I shall remember such a valiant attempt on your part when I enact your punishment."

Punishment. Blue wondered what such a punishment would be when caught by the Immortan himself. Glancing over, trying to think of _something,_ she spotted the nearby window.

"Go ahead," Joe snipped, waving his hand in her vision's direction. "Jump out. You won't survive it. Everything will splatter, and if it's all the same to you, I would rather you hand me my fruit before you do so."

There was no way out, she concluded. The window led to a death she wasn't sure she could actually initiate, and the only other exit was blocked by a warlord. Her quick feet and smart mouth wouldn't help her, and the ability to become a shadow was now a useless weapon. She was finished, would be put down by the last person she would steal from.

Accepting her fate because she didn't know what else to do, Blue relaxed and reached into the satchel.

Joe lifted a brow when the intruder bit heartily into one of the peaches she'd stolen.

How brave, he thought again, without the mockery this time. How very brave.

"Hungry?" he asked, not hiding disgust.

It was so good. It was so good she could almost cry, this exotic little food. But Blue kept an indifferent face and simply nodded. "Somehow, I don't think you'll let me leave here alive. I figured I should enjoy the spoils while I can."

Another laugh and a step further into the milking room with big boots. "I suppose if you're a coward, that is an admirable trait. To steal from the Citadel, from me, begets a sentence of public death. Those who are not strong enough to patiently wait for a blessing don't deserve to continue breathing. Valhalla will not welcome something as _mediocre_ as thievery."

"Then I suppose Valhalla will not have me. Wherever it is I'll go after death, I shall go with a full stomach."

"Hmmm." Not many people spoke to him this way. In fact, he only heard such impudent words from his wives, and only one or two presently. Presently, he thought with annoyance, there was only one or two. "So tell me, child. What makes a young woman want to steal from her god? The things I can do to you for such a crime."

Blue didn't know if the Immortan was a god or not. All the evidence pointed to that fact being true, but even so, she decided the truth was all she had. "I was hungry, and thirsty. We're all hungry and thirsty down there. What you offer isn't enough for everyone."

"What I offer is an escape from addiction."

"Well I don't want an escape," Blue said, staring down at the fruit in her hand. "I like food. I like water. If I am to be executed for the things I enjoy, then perhaps the Wasteland no longer has anything for me."

Joe tilted his head, took another step. The medals on his chest sparkled, catching the moonlight. "That is very selfish. You don't get the things you want, so you steal from others. You don't get to keep your stolen goods, so you give up. Do you have any idea the sacrifice that goes into running this place? I've come to be with you here, to help you and lead you. To make your worthless lives something better in the eyes of the V8. And you make your hasty decision to scamper in here like a rodent and _snatch_ valuables with your slimy little fingers." His voice was deeper now, deadly. Theft was _intolerable_ to Joe.

"This is all I can do," she argued. "You have plenty."

"You don't get to make those decisions, as you've not worked for such authority," he growled, his smile and sickeningly charmed expression vanishing. "Have you ever made a sacrifice, girl? Have you ever made the hard decisions that seem hateful? You disgust me with your cowardice, and I almost can't stand looking at you."

His words felt like tiny little needles, pricking her all over her body as droplets of blood slid down her tan skin. She'd stolen, had deceptively bartered, had tricked people with her body for things she wanted.

But to Blue, that had been a sacrifice all on its own.

"I took food for the others, as well," she told him softly.

"Is that so?" he asked, irritated. "I find that hard to believe with a half eaten peach in your hand."

"Believe it, Immortan. I would only steal from you to save my life, and those of the others who are starving. And I would have returned to feed the ones I couldn't tonight."

Interesting, he thought, studying her. A vigilante of sorts, like Robin Hood. Stealing from the rich to feed the poor. People like her thought they could do so, to simply take something from someone else just because they thought they deserved it. But Joe knew that to commandeer something, it always came with blood or tears or a worthy gift. Sometimes all three to win the prize. His intruder kept her eyes on his even as she brought the peach to her mouth, her lips and teeth biting into it. Juice dribbled down her chin, a dirty face.

But a pretty face. A pretty face past the dirt and grime and sweat that sat above a very tight little body.

His eyes wandered as he realized that this tight little body was also without deadly blemish or rot.

She couldn't give up, he thought, denying her the chance for an easy escape. If he could not be given the thing he wanted most with only the snap of his fingers, a healthy baby, then this _Wretched_ would have to relinquish a part of herself for the food.

He knew there was a small chance that she really would've shared her bounty, but he would test her anyway.

"You would truly risk your life and salvation for my people?" he asked.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Her mouth was full of fruit, but she garbled it down. She wanted as much as she could get before it was taken. "It was not my intention to upset you, Immortan, but I am no coward. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

His brows rose, slightly impressed. He was a military man and had always believed such a saying. When she finished the peach, he allowed them to sit in silence for a moment or two before he nodded to her satchel. "Won't you have another?"

Blue eyed him. She felt, in her soul, that both of them were playing some kind of game. Who would be the victor was still undecided, even if her opponent was an immortal man. Still feeling unsatisfied, she took another peach and began to eat that one as well.

Joe smiled behind the teeth of the mask. "Perhaps you aren't a coward after all," he began, locking his hands behind his back. Of course she was a coward, but he wouldn't say it now. "As a matter of fact, I've decided to be impressed with your boundless act of valor. But even my admiration will not save you from the law here. If I am the one to make the hard decisions, then it is only right that you die for your crimes."

Something hit Blue then, more sweat sliding through the shaved part of her head, the big braid right behind it clinging to her perspiring back. Before, it had been easy to accept her fate when the Immortan had been immovable. But now that she had the taste of delicious fruit in her mouth, now that her belly was more full that it had been in months and now that he was telling her he admired her, she wasn't so sure on her earlier decision. The food was so good, she thought again. The milk had been so tasty and the water Valhalla on earth. Perhaps these were gifts she shouldn't give up so quickly. Perhaps, she wondered, staring at the seed of the second peach, she should fight, as she always had, for what she wanted.

And what she now wanted was to walk out of here with her satchel, alive.

The Immortan would remember her now, and that could come in handy.

That's it, darling, he thought, watching her look at the fruit with lusting eyes. You want to stay alive to taste more sweetness, don't you?

"Immortan," she started softly.

"I'm sorry," he interrupted, looking away. "There is nothing I can do for you. There will be anarchy, and that will cause destruction. If only this were a barter," he added quietly, sighing for further effect. "That would change things. But you are nothing but a thief."

She didn't want to die, Blue decided. And she wouldn't. Think, think, she commanded herself. You can beat him. You can have more of this food. He's playing you, but instead, _you_ can win.

"I can barter," she eased out.

"Bartering only works with items that are either equal or greater value. And what, my dear, is equal or greater than the precious fruit in your hand? There is no such thing as free food here," he reminded her. "People die every day for what you've just eaten, as you well know. What can you offer to me that is worth even the two peaches you've consumed?"

Was her bounty worth her life? Blue decided that it wasn't. Although she hated doing so, she held the satchel out to him, a bag heavy with other stolen goods.

Joe scoffed, brushing her off with a wave of his hand. "The damage is done. You have nothing to offer me."

"Immortan, wait. I will work off my debt."

"I have more than enough hands who are much more capable than you to keep my home functioning. Thievery is unforgivable in my eyes, and unforgettable."

"I can make you forget." The words came out before she thought them through. But instead of feeling ashamed, Blue was thankful that her brain had come through for her yet again. "I will make you forget my crime against the V8."

"Silly one," Joe muttered. "I forget nothing."

"If you will only tell me your desires, then I'm certain I can prove that untrue."

Victory, he thought. And once he agreed, he knew she would think so too. "You would offer your body to me?"

"If that is what you wish, in return that I would be spared and would be able to keep this food, then I would offer you whatever I can." The fruit wasn't worth her life, Blue concluded, but it was definitely worth a proposition. "Whatever my redeemer might require."

And he would take from her, Joe knew. If she was so generous, if she thought things would work out...

He hadn't realized the night would be this interesting when he'd spotted her flittering through the gardens after leaving the vault. And while looking at her, with thick juice running down her neck and her arms still clutching the sack against her breasts, he wondered how far he could go.

He supposed he would have to play around a little. He was a man who didn't waste energy unless it suited him.

"Do you think that is a rare offer?" he asked her, approaching her closer, wanting to circle her. If she decided to run, she would simply be killed. The open doorway was no issue now. "Do you think I don't hear those words every single day? I am a god," he spat, and then he realized that along with the juice, he wanted his hand on her long neck. "My Wives do nothing but wait for me to return to them. I have a divine harem and look at you. You are a dirty, insignificant, foolish _Wasteland rat_."

She'd been called worse, and now she was too driven to back down. "There must be something I can do that your celestial Wives are too pure for."

Joe smiled at her use of pretty words. The images these people formed all by themselves. "You're ambitious."

"All I want is this satchel," she said, calling every ounce of charm inside her body to come forth. Give a man a place to stick his cock, and she could have anything she wanted. "And the chance to pleasure you in return. Surely then I shall be awaited. Is that not what you want for me, Immortan? My redemption?"

She saw something flutter through him, especially in the eyes. A surge of power so great, how could he possibly say no? Blue kept her gaze innocent, her limbs submissive, and the very air of her eager to please. Just like everyone else here.

Behind his back, Joe cracked his wrists so they wouldn't go stiff on him. "What is your name, girl?"

"They call me Blue."

"Blue," he repeated, not hiding the ridicule. "For the _sky?"_

She remembered being named for the streaks of such a color running through her black locks when in the sun. Hair so black it sparkled blue. But she made his arrogance intensify when she answered with, "Blue, for the eyes of the Immortan, of course."

He chuckled darkly, pleased with her drive, but also a little dispirited by her obvious lies. "Well, Blue," he began, outstretching a hand to take her satchel from her arms, his gaze obviously telling her he would accept her offer. "I want nothing more than for you to be awaited, to be redeemed. But the journey will be a difficult one. You are dull, totaled. You are nothing but _scrap_ ," he hissed. "Your thievery is making you undeserving, but by your deeds tonight and your _selfless_ act to share your food, I will transform you into something new. Only then will I carry you to the gates."

"Yes, Immortan."

"Ah, ah," he tsked with disapproval. "You are a pile of clay again, and I will have to  _tenaciously_ mold you with my own hands. I am the all-father. My obedient girls and boys call me daddy. So will you."

She'd heard the others call the Immortan by that name before. Some of them actually believed it. Appeasing him, she breathed, "Daddy."

And simply saying it gave her an odd kind of warmth.

This time he approved. Joe turned away from her then, the curtains hanging off his hips swaying with the gentle breeze that drifted from the window where his son usually sat in watch. He eased himself down into one of the chairs where a milk mother would usually do her job. If he was going to play, he would do it in the way he wanted. Comfortable. He settled in and placed his hands on the armrests, knees spread.

"Now," Joe said, uncaring of some guards who were patrolling outside the door. Ones who obviously hadn't been able to spot a sneaky woman. "Remove everything from the waist down. Wouldn't want you to pull a knife out on Daddy."  

Her top was too flimsy and ratted to hide anything underneath, as was usually the custom of the competent, but so was removing clothing in certain circumstances. The Wasteland demanded it sometimes. Unashamed, Blue tugged on the drawstring and slid the baggy shorts down her long darkened legs. She wore nothing else underneath them; she didn't need or want such items like underwear when she could have something better. Using her foot, she kicked them away.

Apparently she shaved between her legs like she shaved almost half of her scalp, Joe saw. But it was something he preferred. Hair on a female head was a lovely thing, but he didn't need it anywhere else. And there was always something about the look of a woman's cunt that fired him up, whether he was inside it or not. His eyes wandered up her frame, a long, lean body of a little thief who would submit to him tonight. Her breasts weren't very plentiful, but she did have a nice pair of hips. That particular curve was one he would always admire. Once his eyes got to her neck, he once again spotted the now sticky looking peach juice on her light brown skin.

"Your mouth looks incredibly sweet," he told her, beckoning her closer with his finger. "I think I would like to experience that sweet mouth. Would do you say, Blue?"

"Yes, Daddy," she answered, feeling a shudder that started in her lower back before it moved around her pelvis. Blue endearingly tried to rub off the savory peach juice from her chin as she padded over to him, her bare feet blackened from dirt. She wondered what it would be like pleasuring the Immortan, a man so powerful. But even a man as powerful as him couldn't possibly feel the way she did with him sitting in the chair, waiting for her.

A woman may not have much influence here, but at least Blue could make him act like every other man to get his cock sucked.

"You are extremely filthy. Usually I would never have you like this. My Wives are clean and lovely and enchantingly fragrant, and you are none of those things. Go to your knees," Joe commanded once she stood in front of him. If she wanted to play this game of _propositions_ , then he would take her for a ride. When she sank down, he scoffed softly. "Wretched felon. I hope you have enough spit in that mouth to service me. At least my stolen water will be good for something, yes?"

Blue stared up at him when his hand came to her hair, treating her like a good pet. He buried his thick fingers into her scalp, squeezed tightly to pull. With his grip in her hair, he tugged her head back to stare at her throat. To enhance the image, she spread her knees a little farther underneath herself for further submission.

Joe liked it, hoped she would be wet enough there too if he decided to fuck her. His fingers then went to the shaved part of her head, brushing the tips over the velvety texture.

"What use I will get out of you, Blue," he murmured to her, sitting back for comfort now, his girth making the chair creak.

Blue set her hands on his knees that were somehow able to spread wider. Apparently she was on her own from here. Sliding her hands up his cream colored pants, she was surprised to feel a slight solidness of old muscle underneath the softness of age. There was nothing ornamental hanging between his legs this evening, nothing was there save for cloth, and she was thankful. Perhaps he'd visited his precious wives before finding her.

"That is pleasing to know," she replied lightly, pushing a hand further up along his pants to probe the heating lump of his cock and moving her palm over the shaft playfully.

His dark, otherworldly eyes glittered, and the teeth on the monstrous mask seemed to grin.

Blue rubbed him through his pants, watched the way his cock formed more of an outline as he swelled up. He might be a messenger of the V8, but he seemed to harden like any mortal man. Perhaps it was the thrill, or the prospect of a woman whom he was not accustomed to lying with, or the fact that she was trading him sex for her life and satchel, but the Immortan was hardening in a way normal men his age had trouble doing. Blue's other hand inched up, sliding her fingertips over the clear armored chest piece after unfastening his belt. It would be better for him to take those things off, to feel her touch on his skin, but he didn't seem bothered by it. She ran her fingers over the fake muscles of his armor, distracting him some so she could tug the waistband of his pants from underneath a slight pouch in his stomach. It didn't deter her, the condition of his body. She'd been living with the Wretched, and had seen things far worse than what plagued her warlord.

She touched some coarse hair as she felt around in his pants but moved past it, reaching inside. Joe made no move to assist her, just sat there like a king as his woman for the night readied him. The softness of him and the armor was getting in the way, but finally, after a struggle, Blue was able to tug the pants down enough to free him.

The sight wasn't one to rile her. All cocks looked the same, even the ailing full-life's.

"I get the impression you do this often," Joe said.

"My experience was only a stepping stone to this reward of getting the chance to pleasure you." Blue knew she could bullshit anybody, but hearing her own words was making that warmth spread so wonderfully. Her body had become weak and malnourished, but it pleased her to know she could still feel hot arousal. Must be the thrilling situation, the threat of life or death. Who knew? But what she did know was that the more she talked - the more she said these silly words - the more she desired to touch herself. To just carelessly reach down and rub, like how she'd been rubbing him. She couldn't remember the last time either her hand or someone else's brought her to orgasm.

Priorities, she reminded herself.

Joe liked this game. She really thought she had him, especially with his cock in her hand. But he was an experienced man himself, and had lived far too long to be so foolish with someone like her. He allowed the game to continue for further pleasure. "Then I shall expect nothing but your very best."

Blue splayed the fingers of her other hand over his stomach, mostly to keep all the meaty parts out of the way so she could continue the _barter_. His cock in her hand was of average length and thickness, although he still kept growing bigger, and surprisingly the pustules didn't ail him here as much as what she could spot through the clear armor. It wasn't a healthy full-life's unblemished dick, but it wasn't terribly gruesome either. And he was clean, cleaner than she was by far. Blue stroked him with her hand, keeping her back straight and her eyes attentive on her ministrations. It was a little funny to think of her current situation. For months she'd listened to his exceptional speeches, had watched him rain water down on the Wasteland, had lived in his community. And now here she was, making the Immortan hard with the pumping of her wrist.

That same surge of power from earlier seemed to zap right into her then. Blue enjoyed it when it oozed right between her legs.

"Go on, girl," Joe demanded a tad impatiently.

"Yes, Daddy," she whispered, then leaned forward and swiped the flat of her tongue over the underside of his cock.

He tasted nice, she thought, her tongue going for him again. He didn't taste like sand or blood or old piss like other men. Comparing him to the men out there without luxury, the Immortan was delicious. She'd never known the taste of a clean man, be him a sick old one or not, and finally being gifted with such a sensation made her eager to taste more. Blue eased into the act with comfort, only a woman on her knees now because she wanted to be there, but her goal would not be forgotten. With a satisfactory grip on the length of him, she leaned over his cock with a crook of her neck and circled her tongue over the head. She did that for a while, as the head was always extremely sensitive, dragging her broken nails over the armor for more sensation. When he began to grow sweeter, a little saltier from small droplets of emissions under her tongue, her lips closed around the tip in a half kiss/half suck maneuver.

He seemed to like that when she felt his body release more tension and sink further into the chair on a long grumbly sigh. How precious she looked.

Blue did it again, tightening her lips a little more, but only to distract him so she could press against his belly to make more room for her head. With her lips around him and her throat ready and relaxed, she eased down, taking an extra inch each time she lowered. Before she knew it her head was bobbing in his lap, saliva pooling before she would simply let it drip down his shaft, creating slick for a pump of her hand. She concentrated, maneuvered herself in just the right way so she could even take his entire length down her throat every now and then. There was so much room for her, so much because his legs could spread so wide, and she was free to pleasure him in the best way she could.

It was thrilling, the entire thing. Especially each time she would ease down and feel the head at the back of her throat. More power, as great as a dust storm, parading through her like the roar of a V8. She'd broken into the famed Citadel and had stolen precious goods, had bested the imposing Imperators, had tasted clean water and the deliciousness of a peach all because of her quickness and wit. And Blue, as powerful as she was, had even convinced the Immortan himself into taking pleasure from _her_ rather than his precious Wives.

She was shiny and chrome, indeed. As a matter of fact, she thought, going down on him again, she outshined them all.

And she was suddenly aware of how wet she was. A sensation not easy to come by in the slums of the Wasteland and the slow death of thirst.

Joe completely relaxed in the chair, his limbs loose, his stiff pain dulled and his cock pleasantly hard and wet without the help of medicine or lubricant. Feeling serene and letting out a low groan, his head fell back in delight as he sank into the mouth of the sneaky felon. It was rare nowadays to feel such give, an absolute offering of a woman's body that came without fear or tears or the detached acceptance of those who did nothing but _lie_ there. He had to admit that the indifferent ones were better than the fighters when it came to strictly getting the job done, but the tough women always offered a one-sided thrill, although he wasted energy holding them down. But with Blue tonight, hearing her eager pleas and her ambition to help him _forget..._ It quite the rush.

He enjoyed a fight, it kept him strong. But to actually relax was a very welcome change.

And hearing her call him _daddy_ before expertly sucking him was so damn hot, Joe almost felt the need to smack her for it.

Her hand, long slender fingers, was working him again, using her spit for a satisfactory grip and grind. Down, up, down, up, _squeeze_. His eyes were hooded as he watched her; the way her cute little nose would touch his stomach when she practically gulped him, the way her eyes would squint slightly when she tried to hold in a gag, the way her lips smacked softly when she'd end at the head, and the way her tongue would ease away from him and a little string of saliva connected them for a quick moment. He could feel the orgasm at the base of his spine, building, building, and wasn't that such a spectacular feeling he didn't have to fight so hard for, at least tonight? It became harder and harder to come as the years went by, especially without _assistance_ , but with Blue's fervor for getting him off, he could feel young again.

And realizing that, _feeling_ that, just like the tingling in his spine that promised a glorious release, Joe wondered if he should take this opportunity for more than what she'd offered.

Staring at her again, her bobbing head and her _unsullied_ body, he saw a goldmine.

"Look at you," he said, his voice a deep, happy purr. "Behaving like such a _good girl_."

"Won't you come, Daddy?" Blue asked sweetly but a little out of breath. A younger man would've exploded by now and her jaw was aching from the effort.

Joe watched her a few moments more before answering, watched the flick of her hot tongue or the _pop_ of her lips. "In your mouth? Would that make my girl happy?"

"Deliriously so, Immortan." She pumped quickly with her hand as she looked up at him, putting light into her eyes and hoping he'd shoot off from the grip. She was delighted by the moan that rumbled in his robust chest like an engine. "I will drink you. Allow me the honor."

With a quickness that surprised her for a man who had been lazily lounging milliseconds before, Joe suddenly sat up straighter in the chair, the medals on his chest clinking against the armor, taking underneath her chin and the top of her head. His gaze, so relaxed and smooth before, went hard and cold, deadly with hungry arousal he would continue to feel no matter the cost. Almost snarling, he forced her mouth open and made her swallow him again, all the way down until he could feel with his hand the constriction of her throat around his cock. He growled in approval, a demon creature with bared teeth on the mask who would devour her whole, and wouldn't she be so yummy?. When she gagged this time, he relished in it. If she expected him to come now, she thought very wrong.

_The journey will be a difficult one._

For her.

"Waste not this gift I will give to you, child," he growled almost inhumanly, forcing her down again, harder now, until her eyes began to water up. How gorgeous. "I will teach you discipline. If you wish to be blessed and spared and slacked of your hunger, then filling your stomach with that gift will not be enough. If you wish to be redeemed, _Wasteland rat_ ," he hissed, yanking her head up to look at him and cherishing her little intake of breath, "then a bigger price is to be paid."

"Anything, Daddy," Blue sighed, and she meant it. She could continue uttering these words, but really, all she wanted now was to come herself. Her cunt was _throbbing_ , and she needed relief. It would be so easy to reach down...

"Come, Blue. Pretty Blue," he cooed, viciously smirking, the teeth of the mask appropriate. She followed obediently when he helped her from her knees. "Let me hold you. Sit on Daddy's lap."

Her legs were long, endless, shapely legs of a thief, but she wasn't taller, nor was it awkward to sit her on him. His cock poked at the cleft of her ass, and he almost had a need to have her there. He enjoyed _every_ bonus of a woman's body. Waste not, he repeated in his mind. He would waste _nothing_.

It was only then when he was met with a slight problem. He caught the glisten and saw her wet enough, wet and ready, but the strength and capability in her body was a different story. Holding her now and feeling the absence of suitable food and drink, and not forgetting all the adrenaline and backup reserves used to weasel her way in and then suck him off, Joe doubted she could properly ride him. Two peaches and a sip of milk and water weren't enough to keep her from passing out on top of him after _however_ long she'd been without. If he was going to have her and fill her, then dammit, it would be _fucking good_.

He might not be the young Colonel anymore who could fuck like a rabbit all on his own, but he was still the _Immortan_.

With a newfound drive he hadn't experienced in a long time, Joe grabbed Blue by her pert little ass cheeks, standing and hefting up her up in one swift move. She mewed a little bit, her hands uncertain when they involuntarily reached for his shoulders in case she would fall from his hold. Acting quickly so he wouldn't trip on his sliding pants or drop her from all the weight he was wearing, Joe immediately lowered to his knees, grunting some from the effort, and laid Blue down on the ground so he could hover over her. Her hair, the lush blackness of it and few feminine braids, spread out around her like the wings of a bird. She surrendered instantly. her body compliant instead of kicking or scratching at him, accepting the thickness of his body between her legs that bent at the knee with feet slightly in the air.

Joe looked down at her, one big powdery hand next to her head and his cock resting on her lower stomach, emissions and spit lingering under her navel in a little shiny pile. The rest would be up to him, but didn't things get done right if he did them himself? Of course they did, he thought, watching as her sneaky hands went to her cunt, keeping pressure there as if she were waiting for his permission to rub. He didn't care what she did now, just as long as she didn't _block_  the entrance. He took his cock in hand and lined himself up, rubbing against her slit and making her keen out little sounds of pleasure. She was soaked. The last of her body's moisture would go into preparing for him.

"How's that, Blue?" he asked her, keeping his eyes on her face and enjoying the little movement of her hips as she tried to help. He pressed against her harder to feel more.

"Splendid, Daddy."  

A grin spread under the mask. What a nice answer. What a lovely word. He would have to remember it for future, as everything he did was, indeed, _splendid_. Joe felt the suction of her, wanted to waste no more time not being inside. With a big thrust of his hips, he entered her, as far as he could go.

Her hips rocked a little from the force and she made a slight expression of minor discomfort. Joe could tell it'd been a while since her last fucking, and he was pleased to know it. She was tight and wet, and she gripped him perfectly. Like a hand. He squeezed the base of his cock so he wouldn't come, a moan lingering in his chest.

Blue shivered, keeping her hands between her legs for added pressure. The inside of her thighs were already trembling from the stretch, but she had to stay like this long enough for him to empty his _gift_ inside. Old men, she thought distantly with a sigh. They had to fuck for all they were worth until they were thrown into the ground. It was nice though, and she was ready for him to move. Blue opened her eyes to gaze up at him when she felt his other hand not holding himself up slither up her stomach and to the neckline of her ratty shirt. She watched, silently, as the Immortan tore it straight down the middle, her only shirt. Brushing the edges aside, he bared her small breasts to the moonlight.

The way he looked, the way he was looking at her, made Blue wonder if perhaps everything he said, everything he did, was really for a higher power. She didn't truly know if he was man or god, no matter _what_ she said tonight, but she could see how it could be possible. He was so charismatic, so unique and mystical, in an eerie and fearsome kind of way. The mask made him look like a beast and his hair, tendrils of it whispering along her bared breasts, really did give him this appearance of a messenger sent to the Wastes. The Immortan looked like the one who'd destroyed the world for the simple pleasure of watching it suffer, but also simultaneously looked like the only being who could bring it back to peace.

They say the Immortan grabbed the sun and was not burned by it, but blessed. They say he is the one who will lift them up, risen from the ashes.

In that moment, staring into his eyes as he hovered above her, as his cock buried itself into her, Blue could see how they'd all believe it.

The Immortan was magnificent _and_ menacing.

Joe hid the disappointment he felt at the sight of her breasts. They were perky but they were small, barely a handful, he discovered, as he cupped one, squeezing it like he could somehow gather more imaginary flesh. When he fucked a woman, he immensely enjoyed the show of her breasts bouncing with every thrust, but such generous skin was hard to come by nowadays. It was a rare beauty that came with the womanly curves he preferred, but he'd always made due. When she clenched around him, hot wet suction, Joe kept his hand glued to her breast to feel some movement there as he began to fuck her.

She breathed, sighed, softly wailed, felt so full as if he really could reach in and redeem each and every inch of her soul. Her back was being scraped by the dirt on the ground and something he wore was scratching her ass, but all could be forgotten in the rush that came with sex. Her back arched with her moans, her skin sweating when her heat mixed with his. She wanted to come, wanted to continue. Wanted to sneak up here and begin all over again. She wouldn't feel that way after, but for right now, as the great Immortan Joe made her bounce with his hard thrusts, she needed nothing but this.

"Was my food really worth all of this, girl?" Joe asked her, pounding his hips into hers hard, but also slow. She made a little gasp each and every time he surged in. The sound was intoxicating.

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes, yes."

Joe moved his hand from her breast and curled it around her sticky throat. "What was that?"

She was barely aware of her mistake, but still gripped his arm tightly as he added pressure. "Yes, Daddy."

"Speak up, Blue. The Citadel can't hear you and I want them to know you've been caught." He took a moment, just long enough to grunt and feel the sensation of her, the hoses of the mask rubbing against her chest. "I want them to hear the cries of their little rat."

With shut eyes still glittering with tears in the corners and a gasping mouth, Blue bayed as loud as she could. "Yes, Daddy! _I want you, Daddy_."

Joe growled at her like an animal, choking her to silence and fucked faster. It was so damn hot up here, and sweat was making drops of wet talc drip onto her breasts. The mask hissed sharply, a stuttering machine on his back working overtime to reach completion. He found he wanted to bite her, wanted to rip the mask off and nip at her pretty skin, no matter how dirty she was. He wanted to lick the juice off her chin, wanted to dip his tongue in her mouth to taste the essence of the peaches she'd stolen. He could make her fat by forcing her to eat a hundred peaches, make her soft and swollen, all for him. His hand dug into the dirt as the other gripped her neck. Panting, a feral sound from him, Joe made her writhe, a bouncing body underneath him that he would take again and again if he wanted it. Would punish her a thousand times just to prove to her that _never_ would she deceive him. Never would she win.

This woman Blue loved him, worshipped him, begged him for her life. All because she'd been hungry.

But never would she hunger again. Not after tonight.

"Daddy," she choked out, trying to lesson his grip around her neck so she could hoarsely speak. "I'm coming."

Her cunt throbbed, pulsed like a heartbeat, and Joe very humanly groaned into the mask as her orgasm triggered his. He fucked her through it, jamming his seed deep, deeper still, inside her as he always did to his girls. He heavily panted against her, forcefully holding her face away so he could bend down, lounging on her to catch his breath. He was crushing her but he didn't care. He only wanted to keep her like this, a tamed thing, right underneath him and full of his _gift_.

Quite a barter, he decided.

When he calmed and rested enough so he could lift himself off her without trouble, Joe pulled out and appreciated the view of her leaking core.

"Well," he began, his voice rumbly and thick. Sated. "It seems your trade was sufficient for me."

When his hand left her throat, Blue let out a few delicate coughs. "I aim to please you, Immortan."

"I suppose now you will go back to your dirty hole in the ground and share the bounty I've so graciously allowed you."

Blue wanted nothing more than to flee with her food. Maybe there was even enough to leave the Citadel completely. "I will let the others know of your generosity. We will feast plentifully because of your kindness."

Joe scoffed even as he grinned. What a way with words she had. A deceiving kind of charm. He lifted himself off her, was extremely thankful that he was able to get back onto his feet without her help. And with that thought came another. After righting his pants and belt, Joe reached down with a gentlemanly hand, and offered her assistance from the floor instead.

He could practically _smell_ her arrogance.

"Won't you allow me to see you out?" he asked her, but voiced it so she wouldn't have any other choice. "I'm afraid I have no further time for more of your _mischief_."

She hadn't been expecting such an offer. Cautiously, she reached down and snagged her shorts. "I suppose if it would please you--"

"Come now, move along," Joe rushed, forcing her to quickly slip her shorts back on, although her top was destroyed right down the middle. Her breasts were covered, but she was absolutely indecent. "Grab your precious satchel, I don't need any return visits."

Blue was suddenly too tired and weak, too disoriented to argue. She hugged the satchel against her chest when he shoved it at her, and had no time to pull the drawstring of her shorts before he'd taken her arm and began guiding her out, his steps much bigger than hers could be. With one arm holding her prize of the night, her other hand held her top closed when he barreled through the gardens, her hair obviously mussed from sex. She needed to sleep, she thought, trying to keep up with his long strides, her bare feet scampering alongside his boots. She needed to sleep and horde her fruit, ration it. Even the smell of it was making her head flutter from hunger. He would kick her out, and that would be the last she ever saw of him. She would find another warlord to steal from.

Panting a little from the slight jog, trying not to wince from his tight grip on her upper arm or the discomfort of his seed dripping between her legs, Blue felt an inkling of confusion when she realized this wasn't the way she'd come. Of course the Immortan would have multiple exits, she told herself, looking away from the no-nonsense gazes of the Imperator's they passed. Any minute now, he'd toss her back out into the sand and dust of the Wasteland.

Whenever they got there.

"Immortan," she said softly.

He kept his gaze ahead. "Yes, girl?"

'Where are you taking me?"

"Hush," he replied simply, and what could she possibly say to that? She was lucky he hadn't killed her right from the start for her theft and all she focused on doing now was remaining good long enough to get the hell out of here.

Blue kept up, trying to hold her fruit and trying not to let her shorts slide down. The skirts hanging off his hips billowed behind him, and when she finally removed her gaze from them, she looked up. Was greeted with a door. A very large door. A shiny one.

A great big... vault.

Before she could question him again, Blue found herself being yanked through it and shoved down a round hallway. With both arms clutching the satchel now, she yelped a little when the Immortan pushed her into the middle of the room. She looked around in the dark, heard nothing, saw no one. But upon her confused inspection, her eyes turned above and spotted something familiar.

The chandelier, she discovered. The chandelier she'd seen during her break in. The one... from inside the Dome of the Wives.

Shaking a little now, Blue glanced at him with uncertainty.

"Immortan?" she asked, her voice practically a squeak.

With cruel eyes, Joe reached out and snatched the satchel right from her arms. Her body was too weak, too hungry to offer any kind of fight, so it was easy enough. This is the price, he thought, heading back to the vaulted door as she stood there in bewilderment. I've taught you sacrifice, and this is yours.

Turning back to her, Joe lifted the satchel up, heavy with _his_ food, and said, "Mine."

In her shredded clothes with her sticky neck and now _empty_ arms, Blue tilted her head and once again, felt her heart sink.

Joe then pointed right at her, one big, meaty finger, and growled, " _Mine_."

Blue's eyes widened, hyperventilating yet again as she stood in the middle of the Dome. Her mouth opened, her chest filled.

The Immortan simply pulled the vault shut with a loud _bang_ right before he could hear her bellow out a frustrated scream. Silencing her.

And with _his_ bounty, he walked away to enjoy the rest of a very calm, quiet, and very prosperous night.

_Waste not._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For a very special little group of the MMFR fandom. Keep on enjoying our sick old warlord. 
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://poisonous-angel.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Come talk to me. <3


End file.
